User talk:Sk8r bluscat
This is my User Talk. Ok: OVER!!! Really: This is Sk8rbluscat's user talk, just for another account. Click Here to get to Sk8rbluscat's user talk. -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 01:28, 16 August 2008 (UTC) -- Freeloh 00:29, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Wuh? So is this the blocked one or, is this a bacup? --Sonicmoj 21:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Ok good to know.But I dotn need the "Welcome to CP Wiki" on my page again.I know my way around here. Well, I hope you get unblocked soon.I'd say my age, but then I might be blocked too (XD).Did wikia block you forever or just for a day or sumin'?--Sonicmoj 21:14, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Good to hear.Anyways I have to go now, I only got to go online for 10 mins today (just now) and my mums yelling at me to eat supper and go to bed (I like in London).Grr.Cya tommorow. OK Um... I don't know. Too bad. BTW, I put somethin' on your normal account's talk. -- Freeloh 20:38, 21 August 2008 (UTC) We are like, from the same heritage and stuff. I have Irish and german ZHeitage, and you do too!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 20:41, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, u usin this coz sk8erbluscat is blocked? Stage show Guess what? me and metal are holding a stage show for our blog, be sure to check here if you want a good seat Update You're a bcrat on this account. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:03, 6 January 2009 (UTC) cool Awesomeness ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:53, 7 January 2009 (UTC) awesome Still Awesomeness ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC) i do i said awesomeness for the signature, i will miss you and i dont want you to be blocked. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:12, 7 January 2009 (UTC) message When i read the message that said you were blocked, i said "Oh No!" Im serious, i was kinda sad for a minute :( Trust me, i wish you werent blocked either. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:16, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ? are you blocked permanently? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Blocked How come you were blocked?!-- Barkjon 01:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) WHAT?! YOU'RE BLOCKED FOR BEING TOO YOUNG!? HOW STUPID IS THAT?!-- Barkjon 01:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Yea I know! I can't believe you got blocked for being too young! ~~Bluehero~~ It's a real shame that User:Sk8rbluscat is blocked, is it for infinite? -- _Metalmanager_ 12:41, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Well, Blocking someone for infinity just because they are too young is kinda well stupid -- _Metalmanager_ 12:45, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Anyway, do you miss the Old Club Penguin? I don't. People are like "WE WANT THE OLD CP BACK!" Even though that in the Old CP we didn't have Ninjas, a Stage and we wouldn't even have yellow puffles! -- _Metalmanager_ 12:51, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I know, the new CP is awesome, they think that the Toys and the Unlock items online things are "Ruining" it but it's not actually, and disney don't "Own" CP! Thye are just part of the team now, they just help. -- _Metalmanager_ 12:53, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Bye Bye Skater Skater! -- _Metalmanager_ 12:57, 7 January 2009 (UTC) RE: The Ban I sent an E-Mail to Angela... and she didn't ban you. THE GOVERNMENT DID. Her reply: This is not Wikia's decision. It's the law. See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/COPPA It's very unfortunate, but there is nothing I can do about this. I'm sorry. Angela The Government stepped in and took you off. Makes you kind of important, though... for the Feds to request a ban! TurtleShroom TS, have you no conception of the law? The government MANDATED that ANYONE on a wikia site under 13 had to be banned. Meaning wikia did the act themselves, but are required to by the law. 16:08, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Well I was veiwing the page and saw it so I put my name down. ---- Sutecl Why is the sky blue? 23:48, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, you too!!!! (PS. I am expecting to be blocked if angela comes back to this wiki, and I had no idea about this under thirteen thing. I always read websites terms of use''carefully'' to make sure I can use it.) ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:00, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Ummmm I've never heard that song before. I wouldn't know! ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:02, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah I've heard it. It's pretty good, it's sort of yellowish though. Sometimes a little blue. It's not that cool. Sometimes, color streaks bring a bad taste, like carpet cleaner (when i was very little, I accidentily drank some). Bleh! ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:12, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Y'd thing I'd get used to it after living with it my entire life... ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:19, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, gotta go! ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:25, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Great... Great... now the government is mean to us! Actually, I doubted Wikia would do that!-- Barkjon 00:49, 8 January 2009 (UTC) RE: What's Up? Not much for me, but I hear/see/whatever... that you've been wikimindwiped or something along those lines. I feel sorry for you but it's inevitable the staffers will catch up with you. I'm not being pessimistic when I say this, but it's better you give up now. You are essentially breaking the law by disobeying these rules,and no matter how much anyone resists the government always wins. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale'']] (talk) 22:07, 9 January 2009 (UTC)